L'Antigone
by Melisandre
Summary: Le monde est une tragedie... deux protagonnistes, une fin toute tracée... la machine infernale est lancée, plus rien ne pourra venir l'enrayer...Main dans la main, ils marchent vers leur Destin.


**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Dark-fic, death-fic, one-shot.

**Couples**: HG/DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK. Rowling. L'histoire est en grande partie inspirée d'Antigone d'Anouilh, et certaines phrases lui sont même empruntées directement.

**L'Antigone.**

La jeune fille est debout, face à lui, seule, droite et terriblement petite et mince, comme une lame d'acier, et pourtant elle a l'air aussi fragile qu'une brindille. Elle fixe sur lui ses grands yeux qui semblent vouloir lui manger le visage, ses grands yeux brûlants, ces yeux d'enfant qui vient de sortir d'une maladie et qui a encore un peu de fièvre. Ses mains sont écorchées et saignent, ses cheveux emmêlés lui tombent de chaque côté du visage.

Lui est assis en face d'elle, fatigué, las, vieux, avec toutes ces années d'expérience et de vie qui pèsent si lourd sur son dos, comme un sac qu'on a porté trop longtemps. Il la regarde, avec un visage grave, avec des yeux, qui, pour une fois, ne rient pas derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Doucement, il demande :

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Parce que c'est injuste. Parce que je l'aime.

Il soupire et murmure :

- Quelqu'un t'as vu, à par le garde qui t'a emmenée ici ?

Elle répond doucement :

- Non.

- Alors écoute. Tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir, discrètement. Moi je m'occupe du silence du garde, un simple sort, ce sera facile. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, sinon vivre. Allez, va.

Elle le regarde un moment, toujours avec ces yeux d'enfant, en silence. Puis il se lève et la prend par la main, il la pousse doucement vers la porte, en lui parlant gentiment, comme à une toute petite fille.

- Allez, Hermione, va. Tu ne peux rien faire, je te dis et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait. Tu es jeune, ça passera. Rentre.

Il ouvre la porte et elle avance sur le palier. Toujours en silence, elle s'éloigne doucement, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment ou elle est. Il fronce les sourcils et lui dit:

- Hermione, ce n'est pas par là, la Salle Commune des Griffondor.

Elle se retourne et lui répond:

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors ou vas-tu ?

- Vous savez bien où je vais.

Ils se regardent un moment, silencieusement, puis il murmure:

- A quoi joues-tu, Hermione ?

- Je ne joue pas.

Il l'attrape par le bras et la traîne de nouveau dans son bureau.

- Qu'espères-tu, petite entêtée ? Le sauver ? Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas. Il y trop de gardes.

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas y aller, tenter de le faire évader et te faire attraper !!

- Oui.

- Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, si tu fais cela.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Tu penses qu'ils n'oseront pas te tuer, n'est ce pas ? La meilleure amie du Survivant, membre de l'Ordre, Auror exceptionnellement douée ?

- Non, je sais qu'ils vont me condamner.

- C'est faux. Tu es persuadée qu'ils passeront, pour toi. Tu es orgueilleuse, jeune fille. Ils te feront un procès sommaire et te condamneront à la peine de mort, pour avoir tenté de faire évader un Mangemort. Peu importe de qui tu es l'amie.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu veux donc mourir ?

Il s'assoit de nouveau, visiblement frustré. Elle ne répond pas et se contente de le fixer.

- Je veux te sauver, Hermione. Je veux que tu vive, que tu survive à cette guerre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Ni me sauver, ni me forcer à l'oublier. Vous pouvez seulement me laisser mourir.

- Mais, par Merlin, Hermione, pourquoi ? demande-t-il presque en criant. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à mourir ?? cela ne résoudra rien, cela ne l'aidera pas !

- Pourquoi ? Pour rien. Pour moi.

Il la regarde à nouveau, l'air de la voir pour la première fois. Puis lentement, il reprend la parole.

- Je n'ai pas envie de cela Hermione. La guerre à fait couler trop de sang, il y a eut trop de mort. Je veux que cela finisse avec la mort de Draco, que cela finisse enfin.

Elle réplique, soudain dure.

- Il est innocent. Vous l'avez condamné pour rien, pour satisfaire les gens, le peuple, cette masse hurlante, qui ne sait rien de la guerre.

- Oui.

- C'est injuste.

- Oui, Hermione, c'est injuste. C'est la politique, c'est mon travail. Je n'ai pas le choix, Hermione. Oui, Draco est innocent, mais je vais tout de même le faire tuer, parce que il le faut pour que le gouvernement reprenne son autorité. Après une guerre, les gens sont cruels, petite fille, et avides de sang. Ils veulent une mort bien sanglante et bien barbare et publique, pour punir ceux qui se sont battu contre eux, quand bien même ils n'ont jamais participé au moindre combat. Mais si je ne le fait pas, ils me destitueront, et un autre prendra ma place à la tête du Ministère, et quelqu'un de beaucoup plus dangereux que moi, et là, il y aura des exécutions, des pendaisons publiques de supposés Mangemorts ou collaborateurs, des massacres. Je ne peux pas le permettre. Malfoy va mourir, et il servira d'exemple.

- Vous êtes odieux !!

- Oui, mon petit. Oui, mais les choses doivent êtres faites comme cela.

- Pourquoi le faites vous ? Si vous ne voulez pas, pourquoi le faites vous ?

- Parce que j'ai été nommé Ministre de la Magie, et que c'est ma tâche de faire ce genre de chose. Je n'aime pas cela pour autant.

- Il fallait dire non, alors !

- Je pouvais, oui. Je pouvais dire "non", laisser Voldemort prendre le pouvoir, laisser ce pays et le monde magique sombrer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai dit "oui", parce que il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, que quelqu'un retrousse ses manches et attrape la gouvernail, et redresse le bateau.

Elle avance d'un pas et énonce, en articulant soigneusement chaque mot, ses yeux brûlants fixés sur le vieil homme fatigué:

- Et bien tant pis pour vous. Il ne fallait pas dire "oui". Mais je ne suis pas obligée de dire "oui", d'accepter votre politique, vos raisons ! Moi, j'ai le droit de dire "non", j'ai le droit de _vous_ dire "non". Je me fiche de vos pauvres histoires !!

- Hermione... commence le vieil homme. Il s'arrête un moment, puis reprend :

- Ne me force pas à faire cela. Je veux te sauver, je veux que tu vive. J'ai payé avec Severus, j'ai payé avec Draco,. Je me force pas à payer aussi avec toi. J'ai assez payé.

- Non, cracha-t-elle. Vous avez dit "oui", vous ne finirez jamais de payer !

Il se leva brusquement, en frappant la table de son bureau avec ses poings.

- Mais par Merlin, essaye de comprendre !! Il faut bien que quelqu'un dise "oui", lorsque le bateau coule !! Crois-tu que lorsque il y a un trou énorme dans la coque, et le vent, et les vagues, et les pirates qui attaquent, et tout cela en même temps, et que le bateau coule, tu crois qu'on a le temps de se demander si on veut dire "oui", ou "non" ? Et lorsque il faut sacrifier un membre de l'équipage, un pour sauver tous les autres, on le fait, parce que on a pas le choix, parce que sinon on coule tous dans la mer, et c'est finit. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ça ? Qu'il faut faire un choix, que si personne ne décide de faire ce sale boulot, tout le monde y passe ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Je ne suis pas là pour comprendre, moi. Je suis là pour aller délivrer Draco, ou pour mourir. Je ne veux pas comprendre vos raisons minables, vos pathétiques excuses.

Il la regarde un long moment. Puis il se passe une main sur le front et murmure :

- Tu es lâche. C'est facile de dire "non", de mourir.

- Pas toujours.

- Si. Toi tu veux mourir parce que tu as peur d'une vie sans lui, tu es même terrifiée. C'est bien plus dur de vivre. C'est plus long et plus douloureux. Pour vivre il faut retrousser ses manches, il faut accepter la peine, la douleur, attraper la vie à pleine mains et en avoir jusqu'aux coudes. Mais Hermione, il n'y a pas que cela, dans la vie. Tu as mal maintenant, mais cela passera, avec le temps.

- Je ne veux pas que cela passe. Je l'aime.

- Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes, mais tu es vivante toi !! Lui va mourir, il va mourir parce que il est aussi têtu que toi et qu'il a refusé de témoigner, et maintenant c'est trop tard pour le sauver, mais toi ce n'est pas trop tard, Hermione ! Oublies-le, maries-toi, fais des enfants, sois heureuse ! C'est si simple le bonheur, Hermione. Sois heureuse, c'est ça l'important. Ne gaspille pas ta vie.

Elle le regarde un instant, l'air pensive. Puis, doucement, sans plus aucune trace de brûlure dans les yeux, elle demande:

- Que devrais-je faire, Dumbledore, pour être heureuse ? Qui devrais-je abandonner, qui devrais-je trahir ? Lui, et après, qui ? A qui devrais-je sourire, à qui devrais-je mentir ? A qui devrais-je me vendre ? Comment devrais-je m'y prendre ? Je veux savoir, puisqu'il faut choisir. Que devrais-je accepter pour avoir un bout de votre bonheur ?

Le vieil homme ne répond pas. Elle crie :

- Vous me dégoûtez tous, avec votre bonheur, votre sale bonheur ! Vous êtes prêt à tout, à tuer, à trahir, à détourner les yeux, pour votre petit bout de bonheur, et vous le léchez comme un chien lèche son os ! Des chiens, vous êtes des chiens ! Moi je n'en veux pas de votre petit bonheur ! De votre petit bout, qu'on vous donne si vous êtes bien sage ! Je veux tout, tout de suite, et entier, et aussi beau que quand j'étais petite et que je rêvais, parce que sinon je n'en veux pas ! Je veux Draco, libre avec moi, loin de vous et de votre bonheur, de votre vie, sinon, je veux mourir !

- On jurerait que c'est un discours que vous avez apprit par cœur. Draco m'a dit la même chose lorsque j'ai voulu le faire témoigner, pour le sauver. Mais il a refusé, en disant presque la même chose que toi.

- Oui. Oui, Draco, comme moi. Nous sommes de ceux qui posent les questions jusqu'au bout, qui vont jusqu'au bout, en entier. Et jusqu'a ce qui ne reste plus le moindre espoir à étrangler, votre sale espoir, nous allons jusqu'au bout, même si on doit en crever !

A nouveau il y a dans ses yeux cette brûlure, cette flamme, cette accusation muette. Ce mépris, aussi.

Le vieil homme répète, doucement.

- Je veux te sauver, Hermione.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous pouvez juste me tuer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Le professeur MacGonagall entre, le visage livide. Elle regarde Hermione et lui demande, avec sa sévérité habituelle :

- Qu'est ce que qui vous as prit ?? Si on apprend que vous avez essayé de faire évader Mr Malfoy, vous serez condamnée à mort !

La jeune fille ne lui jette pas un regard. Les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore, le défiant avec son regard d'enfant, ce regard brûlant et accusateur elle lui dit:

- Vous pouvez seulement me tuer.

Dumbledore se lève et lui tourne le dos. Puis il lui lance, avec frustration et colère :

- Soit, petite entêtée orgueilleuse, tu refuse la vie, hein ? Ce bonheur - non, même pas, il ne saurait en être question, le bonheur, c'est trop bas pour toi - ce "malheur humain", cette vie, c'est trop commun, n'est ce pas ? Non, vous autres, il vous faut un tête à tête avec le destin et la mort ! C'est bon, hein, ces mots, ces mots qui vous condamnent, cette résignation, cette obstination ! Vous vous vautrez dans votre désespoir, avec délice... Et bien ! Soit. Vas, orgueilleuse. Va donc mourir, puisque tu y tiens tant !

Elle ferme un instant les yeux, avec soulagement. Et elle murmure "Enfin !", puis quitte la pièce. Le professeur MacGonagall fait un geste pour la retenir, mais est arrêtée par Dumbledore. Elle s'écrit, se tournant vers lui :

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire ! Elle va aller renouveler cette stupide tentative pour délivrer Mr Malfoy, et tout ce qu'elle va réussir à faire, c'est se faire condamner !!

- Je sais, acquiesce le vieil homme. Et elle aussi. C'est ce qu'elle veut. Personne n'aurait eut la force que la contraindre à vivre. Peut être Draco, mais c'est lui qui a dit "non" le premier...

- Je ne comprend pas Albus. Dit "non" a quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir, ce n'est qu'une enfant !

- Et que voulez vous que je fasse Minerva ? Je ne peux pas libérer Draco, je ne peux pas la forcer à vivre... Si je l'enferme, elle s'évadera, si je la fais taire, elle trouvera un moyen de parler, de le rejoindre, de tenter de le faire sortir de là avant son exécution... Elle a décidé de mourir. A croire qu'elle était faite pour cela.

- Mais, pourquoi ?! demande le professeur MacGonagall, les larmes aux yeux. Elle est touchée à mort, ne la laissez pas partir....

Le vieil homme secoue la tête. Il est fatigué, et si seul, seul pour mener ce bateau, et parfois, il se demande si cela vaut vraiment la peine... Il répond doucement:

- Oui, nous sommes tous touchés à mort.

**Au même moment, dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban.**

Le jeune homme est debout, face à lui, droit et terriblement grand et maigre, comme une lame d'acier, et pourtant il a l'air aussi fragile qu'une brindille. Il fixe sur lui ses grand yeux gris, ironique et lointains, et brûlants, ces yeux d'enfant qui vient de sortir d'une maladie et qui a encore un peu de fièvre. Ses joues sont creuses, ses traits émaciés, il porte des traces de coups sur le visage et sur les bras. Ses cheveux blonds platines ont poussés, ils lui arrivent jusqu'aux épaules, en une masse emmêlée.

Lui est debout en face de lui, fatigué, las, vieux avant l'âge, la guerre et les responsabilités qui pèsent sur son dos, comme un sac qu'on a porté trop longtemps. Il le regarde, avec un visage grave, et ses yeux verts ne brillent pas derrière ses lunettes rondes. Doucement, il dit :

- Il est encore temps, Malfoy. Si tu parle maintenant, je suis sur que je peux te faire libérer. Ou du moins, corrige-t-il en voyant le sourire moqueur de l'autre, je peux les empêcher de te tuer.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Malfoy, nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne l'avons jamais été, mais c'est grâce à toi si nous avons gagné. Si Voldemort a été vaincu. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir.

- Si. C'est ce que tu vas faire.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Tu es innocent !

- Range ta sale fierté de Griffondor, Potter. Tu ne peux pas me sauver. Dumbledore me fera tuer, parce que il n'a pas le choix.

- Je suis sur que je peux le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Il ne le veux pas non plus.

Draco fixe sur lui ses yeux brûlants et répond avec un sourire tordus:

- Il a son rôle à jouer. Moi le mien. Tu ne peux rien y changer.

L'autre fait quelques pas en serrant les poings de frustration.

- Ce n'est pas une pièce de théâtre, Malfoy ! Tu vas mourir demain, exécuté publiquement, parce que il y a trois mois tu as refusé de prendre la parole devant l'Assemblée ! Pourquoi as-tu refusé ?? Tu ne serais pas ici !

- _"I hold the world but as the world; A stage, where every man must play a part; And mine a sad one."_

Harry fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est ta vie !

- C'est du Shakespeare. Le moment me parait bien choisi pour réciter du Shakespeare, non ? Ca veut dire "Je tiens ce monde pour ce qu'il est; Un théâtre ou chacun à son rôle à jouer; Et le mien est triste".

- Pourquoi avais-tu refusé de parler, quand tu en avais encore la chance ?

- C'était mon père.

- C'était un Mangemort, un monstre d'égoïsme et de brutalité, qui ne t'as jamais aimé. Et que tu n'as aimé que peu de temps.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit. C'était mon père. Rien ne peut changer cela.

Il eut soudain l'air las, et il murmura:

- Je l'ai trahi.

- Pour une cause juste.

- Peut être. Qui peut dire ce qu'est une cause juste ? Je l'ai trahi, c'est tout.

- Et pour cela, tu mérite la mort ?

- Je ne veux pas vivre avec ça. Tu ne comprend pas, Potter ? Dès le jour ou je vous ai rejoint, j'ai su que je mourrais. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai toujours su que je mourrais pour avoir vendu mon père.

- Mais c'est absurde !

- Oui, c'est absurde.

- Par Merlin, Malfoy, ce n'est pas juste !

- C'était juste pour lui d'être trahi par son fils ?

- Il est mort, tu es en vie, il te reste de l'espoir !!

- L'espoir, répéta Malfoy avec un sourire de dérision. Non, Potter, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Pour moi il n'y en a jamais eu. C'est pour ça que j'aime Shakespeare, il n'a écrit presque que des tragédies. J'aime bien les tragédies. Tu vois, Potter, avec les tragédies, on est tranquille. Ca roule tout seul, ça glisse, tout est bien huilé, ça passe comme un lettre dans votre poste moldue. C'est net, c'est propre. Que des innocents, chacun joue son rôle, sans se débattre, parce qu'on sait qu'à la fin, c'est le destin qui gagne. Tu vois, les drames, c'est long, c'est sale, ça fait des problèmes... Il y a des méchants cruels, des innocents persécutés, tout ça... Et puis, surtout dans les drames, il y toujours de l'espoir. Jusqu'à la fin, on peut se dire que tout va s'arranger. Dans les tragédies, on sait dès le début que ce sale espoir, celui qui tue et qui fait mal, il est mort. On sait que la seule chose qui reste à faire, c'est gueuler à la face du monde ce qu'on a toujours voulu lui dire et être soi même, pour la première fois. Parce que il n'y a plus rien à tenter, enfin !

L'autre se tait un long moment, le regardant fixement.

- Tu ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis.

- Bien sur que si.

Il y eut un silence.

- Ne t'attendrie pas sur moi, Potter, fais ce que tu as a faire, joue gentiment ton rôle. C'est fatigant, la pitié.

- Et Hermione ? demanda l'autre, brusquement.

Le visage de jeune homme semble se décomposer. Il murmure doucement:

-Hermione...

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui. Oui je l'aime. Mais tu sais, Potter, si je vis, si je me trompe moi même, que j'accepte d'avoir trahis mon père, je ne pourrais plus l'aimer. Ou plutôt je ne pourrais plus être digne de son amour et la regarder dans les yeux.

- Elle est venue ici. Pour te délivrer.

Draco lève les yeux vers l'autre et a un nouveau sourire de dérision.

- Non, pas me libérer.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est venue mourir avec moi, tu sais.

C'est le visage de l'autre qui se décompose, cette fois. Il demande, très doucement :

- Quoi ?

Puis, il continue avec colère :

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez, tout les deux ? Vous voulez tant que cela mourir? Vous ne voulez pas être heureux, ensembles, vivants ? Idiots !

Draco se lève avec difficulté et finit par cracher:

- Suffit, Potter ! Tu me fais pitié, en vérité ! Ta vie, qu'il faudrait aimer plus que tout, et pour qui il faudrait tout accepter, je n'en veux pas ! Pas comme ça. J'ai trahis mon père, je vais mourir pour cela. Oui j'aurais bien voulu vivre. Mais c'est comme ça, tu ne peux pas me forcer à vivre. Regarde toi, avec ta vie ! ta misérable vie, tu rampe pour la conserver ! Sors d'ici ! Sors...

Glacé, l'autre finit par reculer, les yeux incapables de se détacher de son ancien ennemi, de sa silhouette rigide et droite, de ses yeux glacés et brûlants, de sa bouche serrée. Il recule, jusqu'a ce qu'il parle à nouveau.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Potter, pourquoi tu es si fasciné ? Pourquoi tu ne peux t'empêcher de m'écouter ? Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Toi, tu as choisi la vie, moi la mort, mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

Epouvanté, l'autre sortit de la cellule, poursuivit par un sinistre éclat de rire.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Et voilà, comme le disait Draco, c'est commode, les tragédies. Personne n'est encore mort, mais cela ne va plus tarder, et personne ne peut l'empêcher. L'espoir, le sale espoir, est mort, définitivement mort.

Ca y est.

Dans quelques instants, Dumbledore va apprendre la nouvelle. La nouvelle de leur mort, à tous les deux.

Regardez, lui, là, cet homme au visage triste qui s'avance vers le vieil homme fatigué, il vient la lui porter, la nouvelle. C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air si triste. Il vient lui dire qu'Hermione à réussi à passer les barrières magiques, et qu'elle s'est jetée dans la cellule de Draco. Les gardes qui étaient là ont tout vu, le bourreau était là aussi, elle les a tous prit par surprise.

Il n'avait pas l'air surpris, il a même eut un sourire. Il l'a regardée, elle l'a regardée, et jamais ils n'avaient autant ressemblés à des enfants. Ils ont porté leur regards sur les autres, ces gens qui les regardaient, comme si leur mort était un spectacle, et il n'y avait que du mépris dans leurs yeux. Alors, tout ceux qui étaient là ont eut soudain honte, comme si ils commettaient un sacrilège, en regardant, comme si la mort de ces deux enfants était quelque chose de si pur qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la voir.

Elle a sortit de sa poche un lame, fine et droite, comme eux. Elle a murmuré :

- Il faut que l'un d'entre nous accepte la douleur... Tu as toujours été le plus fort.

Alors il a eut un étrange sourire, il a hoché la tête, et elle s'est planté la lame dans le ventre. Elle est tombée, tout doucement, comme une feuille morte. Son visage à lui s'est déformé un instant et il a poussé un cris étouffé. Puis il a prit la lame, et il se l'est planté dans le ventre à son tour. Il est tombé sur elle, l'embrassant dans une immense flaque rouge.

Voilà. Maintenant Dumbledore le sait. Il demande à les voir. Il est si fatigué.

Alors on le conduit aux corps, couchés l'un près de l'autre, comme si ils dormaient. Potter et le professeur MacGonagall sont là aussi, mais eux ils ne comprennent pas. Doucement, Dumbledore murmure :

- On dirait qu'ils dorment. C'est bien. Cela doit être agréable, de dormir. Mais des tâches nous attendent.

Le professeur MacGonagall se tourne vers lui, avec des yeux qui semblent innocents en comparaison avec ceux du vieil homme fatigué. Elle lui dit :

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Bien sur. Vous avez de la chance. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est ne _jamais_ comprendre.

Potter et a vielle dame échangent un regard troublé. Le vieil homme continu, comme pour lui même, tout en se préparant à retrousser ses manches et à recommencer à prendre la vie à pleine main, à plonger les bras dedans jusqu'aux coudes, à dire "oui" pour que le bateau ne coule pas :

- Ils ont fini, eux.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Je tiens à répéter que cette fic est **entièrement inspirée d'Antigone d'Anouilh**, que je conseille à tous. C'est bien la seule pièce de théâtre qui arrive à me faire pleurer comme une madeleine...La phrase de Shakespeare :

_"I hold the world but as the world; A stage, where every man must play a part; And mine a sad one."_

Est tirée de la pièce Le Marchand de Venise, acte I, scène 1.

Les **reviews** sont acceptées, je dirais même ardemment souhaitées, votre avis m'importe toujours autant, surtout pour des textes aussi bizarres que celui là...

Et encore désolée pour cette fic, vraiment trop strange, mais j'avais vraiment envie. Mwahahahah !!!


End file.
